Gotta Find You
by Shiego627
Summary: Well everyone here is a song one-shots that I'm doing and it's for our soft saber: Diego so hope you all enjoy this


**Hey everyone I know that I'm doing this and not my bloopers but I just wanted to take a break and do my very own 'Song One-Shots' **

**So this is a song one-shot for everyone's favorite soft saber 'Diego' this is when he, Manny, Sid and Granny already past siren cove but Diego was still awake thinking of Shira so I hope you all enjoy this :D**

* * *

****Manny look back at the siren's and calming down from exhaustion from them.

"Few! Five more seconds and we will be goners" Manny says taking out the lettuce that was in his ears for covering the singing of the sirens.

Sid went back and look at the sirens and said.

"Call me..." Sid said to the siren that attract him but the siren shake his said saying 'No' to Sid and Sid turned away.

After two hours Manny, Sid and Granny went to sleep but Diego was still awake thinking if he is in love with Shira but he kept on telling himself that he is not.

Diego went to side of the ship looking at the water to his reflection but when he looked at the water he sees the moon shining making the water shining blue that made him remember Shira's eyes.

"Shira's right your going soft" Diego says to himself to what Shira said to him.

* * *

Diego went to the back of the ship looking back at the 'Siren Cove' and started to sing.

"Every** time I think I'm closer to the heart**

**What it means to know just who I am**

**I think I finally found a better place to start**

**No one ever seems to understand**

**I need to try to get to where you are**

**Could it be you're not that far?"**

* * *

Diego looks at the moon remembering Shira's voice.

* * *

**"You're the voice I hear inside my head **

**The reason that im singing**

**I need to find you**

**Gotta find you**

**You're the missing piece I need **

**The song inside of me**

**I need to find you**

**I gotta find you**

**Oh yeah**

**Yeah**

* * *

Diego looks back at his friends remembering their adventures that he was feeling something in him is missing.

* * *

**You're the remedy im searching hard to find**

**To fix the puzzle that I see inside**

**Painting all my dreams the color of your smile**

**When I find you it will be alright**

**I need to try to get to where you are**

**Could it be you're not that far?**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that im singing**

**I need to find you**

**Gotta find you**

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

**I need to find you**  
**Gotta find you**

**Been feeling lost**

**Can't find the words to say**

**Spending all my time stuck in yesterday**

**Where you are is where I wanna be**

**Next to you, you next to me**

**Oh **

**I need to find you**

**Yeah**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that im singing**

**I need to find you (need to find you)**

**Gotta find you (yeah)**

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

**I need to find you**

**Gotta find you (I gotta find you)**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that im singing**

**I need to find you (need to find you)**

**Gotta find you (gotta find you)**

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

**I need to find you**

**Gotta find you**

**Yeah**

**Gotta find you"**

* * *

Diego finish the song and said.

"Yep, I'm in love" Diego says to himself and smiled but when he was going to bed he sees his mammoth and sloth friend's were awake and smiling at him that they were listening to his singing the whole time.

Sid and Manny were about to say something when Diego interrupted them.

"Shut up, just shut up" Diego says to them and went to bed.

* * *

From far away Shira was still awake looking at the moon, wondering if Diego is alright but smiled when she found out that she was in love and went to bed.

* * *

**Well tada I hope all of you enjoyed the song, you all can Review or PM me to what song will be next for the ice age characters and my characters Unika, Sarah, Hedwig, Rose, Arrabela, and the rest so bye bye**

**Shiego627 out :)**

_**PEACE~**_


End file.
